Therapeutic strategies for the effective management of pain and central nervous system disorders or diseases are sought.
International Patent Application, Publication Number WO 02/08221 discloses diaryl piperazine and related compounds which are said to be useful in the treatment of chronic and acute pain conditions, itch and urinary incontinence.
WO02/053558 describes certain quinazolone derivatives as alpha 1A/B adrenergic receptor antagonists, and WO03/076427 and WO04/041259 both describe compounds of the same class for use in the treatment of female sexual dysfunction. WO04/56774 describe certain substituted biphenyl-4-carboxylic acid arylamide analogues having possible application as receptor modulators. Also, WO03/104230 describes certain bicyclic pyrimidine derivatives, and US Published Application Serial No. 20030092908 and WO02/087513 describe fused heterocyclic PDE7 inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,424,760 and 3,424,761 both describe a series of 3-ureidopyrrolidines that are said to exhibit analgesic, central nervous system, and psychopharmacologic activities. These patents specifically disclose the compounds 1-(1-phenyl-3-pyrrolidinyl)-3-phenyl urea and 1-(1-phenyl-3-pyrrolidinyl)-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)urea respectively. International Patent Applications, Publication Numbers WO 01/62737 and WO 00/69849 disclose a series of pyrazole derivatives which are stated to be useful in the treatment of disorders and diseases associated with the NPY receptor subtype Y5, such as obesity. WO 01/62737 specifically discloses the compound 5-amino-N-isoquinolin-5-yl-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide. WO 00/69849 specifically discloses the compounds 5-methyl-N-quinolin-8-yl-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 5-methyl-N-quinolin-7-yl-1-[3-trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 5-methyl-N-quinolin-3-yl-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, N-isoquinolin-5-yl-5-methyl-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 5-methyl-N-quinolin-5-yl-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 1-(3-chlorophenyl)-N-isoquinolin-5-yl-5-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, N-isoquinolin-5-yl-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 1-(3-fluorophenyl)-N-isoquinolin-5-yl-5-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 1-(2-chloro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)-N-isoquinolin-5-yl-5-methyl-1N-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 5-methyl-N-(3-methylisoquinolin-5-yl)-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1N-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 5-methyl-N-(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolin-5-yl)-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide.
German Patent Application Number 2502588 describes a series of piperazine derivatives. This application specifically discloses the compound N-[3-[2-(diethylamino)ethyl]-1,2-dihydro-4-methyl-2-oxo-7-quinolinyl]-4-phenyl-1-piperazinecarboxamide.